vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyangdan Lee
Summary Hyangdan Lee was the housekeeper of the Jeon household and entered The God of High School alongside Jugok Jeon. After the deaths of both Jugok and Jaesan, Bongchim Nah took her under his wing and taught her his style of acupuncture. Later on, she became the next Divine Doctor alongside Gamdo Go, after the death of Bongchim Nah during Ragnarok. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 7-A, possibly Low 6-B | 6-C, possibly Low 6-B | Unknown, likely far higher Name: Hyangdan Lee Origin: The God of High School Gender: Female Age: 19 pre-timeskip, at least 26 post-timeskip Classification: Human | Next Divine Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can see and interact with Borrowed Powers) | Same as before, Acupuncture, Pressure Points, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Healing Negation (Up to Mid-Low), Pain Manipulation (Can remove her sense of pain), Paralysis Inducement (Can cause body parts to cease functioning) | Same as before to a much higher degree Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+, possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Jugok Jeon. Could pierce Jegal Taek's flesh with her knives) | Island level, possibly Small Country level (While weaker than Priests, she held her own against Saturn with the help of Mira Yoo) | Unknown, likely far higher (Became a Divine Doctor, making her comparable to Bongchim Nah) Speed: Subsonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Mori Jin, who could dodge lightning bolts) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+, possibly Small Country Class | Island Class, possibly Small Country Class | Unknown Durability: Large Mountain level+, possibly Small Country level (Took a beating from Jegal and survived) | Island level, possibly Small Country level (Could take blows from Priest Saturn) | Unknown, likely far higher Stamina: Above average. Could remain conscious after Jugok absorbed and regurgitated her. Range: Melee, further by throwing her knives Standard Equipment: Her knives | Acupuncture needles Intelligence: A perceptive fighter, Hyangdan is not hesitant to aim for vital points, throwing her knives at Jegal's eyes to stop him from hurting Jugok. She also becomes very knowledgable on human anatomy after becoming a disciple of Bongchim Nah, capable of spotting meridian points and utilizing Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture. Weaknesses: Will do anything in her power to protect Jugok Jeon, even at the cost of her own life | Jeahbongchim Acupuncture has a rebound, which will manifest as damage onto the user's body after the effects have worn off Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hyangdan blades.png|Hyangdan with her knives Hyangdan acupuncture.png|Hyangdan utilizing Jeahbongchim Acupuncture on herself *'Knives:' Hyangdan's signature style involves the use of dining knives which she keeps hidden on her person. She is very proficient in using multiple blades at a time, holding four at a time in each hand. She is also very adept at throwing them directly at her target. *'Jeahbongchim Acupuncture:' Later on, Hyangdan becomes a disciple of Bongchim Nah, who taught her the art of Bongchim Style Acupuncture. With it, she is capable of healing, boosting the power of both her and her allies, and even removing her sense of pain. Key: The National Competition Arc | Adventure Arc | RE: A Battle With The Gods Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The God Of High School Category:Good Characters Category:Maids Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters